


Title Unknown

by arachnope



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Gen, Gore, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnope/pseuds/arachnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry if this sucks lmao... I kinda stopped working on it over two years ago. :I</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title Unknown

Chapter 1

In the woods a flash of dark, bloodstained, lavender dashed through the trees...  
Outside of a town, far from the quiet, sleeping ponies who live there...  
I... I have to get help... Before it reaches... Civilization... OR ELSE IT'S GOING TO KILL EVERYPONY!  
Her battered wings were torn and useless now and she was on the verge of passing out from all the blood loss and exhaustion. But she could see an opening in the trees,  
I'm almost there...  
Leaping through the trees she darted out of the forest, upon impact she fumbled and crashed into the hard pavement, rolling several times before blacking out under the flickering streetlight...

\---

The next day almost everypony was chattering about and all gathered in a large crowd around the injured pony.  
"Wow, look at all that blood…And I think her wings are broken!"  
"Who is she? She doesn't look like she's from around here at all."  
"I've never seen a pony with a horn and wings before besides the princesses…"  
A bright orange filly ran between the crowd of confused ponies and the dark lavender mare, shifting attention to herself and shouted,  
"Everypony don't just stand there asking questions! Help her! Are you all blind?! She’s bleeding to death!"  
"I know how to help her," said a light purple unicorn, "I've read about about this serious of a condition."   
Twilight bent down onto her knees and felt the neck of the bleeding mare to check for a pulse. After a few moments Twilight sighed in relief to see that she was still breathing.  
"She's still alive but I need something to control all the bleeding," she turned around, looking for someone or something that could help.  
"Scootaloo, go get Doctor Hooves and hurry as fast as you can!"  
"I'm on it, Twi!" Scoots confirmed as she jumped onto her scooter and speed-ed away.  
"Hello? What happened? Can you hear me?" Twilight asked as she shook the mares shoulder, paying careful attention not to hurt her.  
"She's out cold..."

\---

Where am I?   
The pony thought to herself, lifted up her head and saw that it was dark and she was wrapped up in warm blankets.   
I must be home...I guess I must have dreamed it...  
Right when she was about to fall back to sleep she heard a quiet growl. As she looked over her shoulder to find the source of the sound she saw that there was a dragon sleeping right next to her.  
"A D-DRAGON!!! BEAST!" she jumped and hit her head on an above resting bookshelf, knocking herself out once again.  
"Zzz, Hunh?- WHAT?! WHERE?!?" Spike shouted as he snapped awake from the sound of her scream and mishap from the shelf. The commotion from downstairs caused Twilight to wake abruptly from her slumber. Running down the stairs as fast as she could she asked Spike what had happened.  
"She woke up screaming that there was a dragon in the house!" he said covering himself in fear.  
"Spike, you're a dragon." Twilight pointed out.  
"Oh yeah..." said Spike.  
"And she hit her head again I see..." whispered Twilight, "And why were you sleeping in the same bed as her in the first place?"  
"I got cold..."  
"You have a blanket."  
"I was... Um... Scared?"  
"Riiight..." Twilight said as she walked away to get a bag of ice for her guest.

\---

"Hello?" A sweet voice was saying,  
"Are you okay? Hello?"  
H-Huh?... Am I hearing things?...  
"WAKE UP!!"  
The pony instantly regained consciousness and started skidding herself backwards across the floor with her hooves as fast as she could until she backed flat onto a wall.  
"Spike! Why did you do that?!" Twilight yelled.  
"I woke her up, didn't I?" he said back sarcastically.  
"Who are You!?!" asked the frightened lavender mare.  
"That's what we want to know." said Spike quizzically.  
"How did I get here?..."  
Seeing that her patient finally relaxed Twilight spoke up,  
"We found you in the square... It was pretty bad."  
"Oh... "  
"By the way, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Spike... He's a dragon."  
The broken mare cringed at the utterance of that word.  
"And you are...?" Spike hinted.  
"Uhhhh..." she said aloud,   
My name? Er... What the hell? I forgot my own name?!, she pondered to herself.  
"I don't... remember... I'm sorry..."  
The others glanced at each-other for a second, spike shrugged his shoulders and then they both looked back at the nameless pony.  
"It's not your fault; I mean, you were unconscious, after all." Twi suggested, "Do you remember where you're from?"  
"..."  
"Here... Let me get you something to eat,"she offered,"You must be starving..."  
Nameless' stomach growled eagerly at the thought of something to suffice her almost insatiable hunger...

\---

She looked down over the hot bowl of soup; steam slightly scalding her face, but she didn't mind. The smell was enticing and the taste was even better. It was only a broth, but the flavor was immense, almost as if a royal chef had prepared it himself.  
"Thank you so much, it's amazing!" she said as she looked up with contentment.  
"Oh it's nothing, really! It's just a few things I put together."

**Author's Note:**

> ...And that't where it ends. ;-; Never could gather enough motive to finish. I might work on it a bit more if enough interest is shown. Thanks for reading!


End file.
